


darling, to be with you is to play with fire- and i don't care if i get burned

by LaraH_H



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: + the inability to communicate ur feelings honestly, F/M, OC/OC - Freeform, a little collection of drabbles feat. mine and a friend's promare ocs, also maybe cameos by canon charas at some point, come get y'alls dumb bitch x dumb bitch content, for ages 13+ for coarse language (courtesy of kyza), rated s for shenanigans (courtesy of estella), we love bullying each other as a form of affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraH_H/pseuds/LaraH_H
Summary: Kyza and Estella are a perfectly normal couple- they just happen to express their affection through bullying each other and hanging out in the backroom of a 7/11. Oh, and one of them is burnish, hiding in plain sight. No big deal really.
Relationships: Kyza/Estella
Kudos: 2





	darling, to be with you is to play with fire- and i don't care if i get burned

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #1: Late Night Talks

Kyza is elbow deep in box of Mountain Dew when he feels his phone vibrate against his hip. Given the time (a perfectly reasonable 3:08am), he’s pretty sure he knows who it is. Sure enough when he checks, ‘Est★’ pops up at the top of the screen.

‘Come 2 the observatory when ur off work <3’ 

He raises an eyebrow at the screen. Her hitting him up after work was hardly groundbreaking, but the location was new. It occurs to him that even though she’s been hanging around the backroom of the 7/11 for months before they’d started dating, he’s never actually been to see her at work, what with his ungodly work schedule. He shoots off a quick message before unpacking the rest of the bottles, shoving them into a neat row in the fridge next to cans of the vanilla coke that he's never understood the hype for. He supposes it must just be an acquired taste and besides, Estella drinks enough of the crap for the both of them.

‘why.’

Less than half a second after he closes the fridge, his phone buzzes again.

‘surprise.’

He knows she’s mocking him, and he snorts at empty air.

‘i’m going home.’ 

Damn right he is. He’s been subject to her shenanigans long enough to be used to them, but he’s really not feeling it tonight. Her reply is speeding-bullet fast.

‘please Ky, it’ll be fun’ 

He frowns, feeling his irritation rise.

‘i’m tired.’

This time, her reply takes until he reaches the end of the street in the direction of his apartment.

’im sorry, u’ve had a long day already. Sleep well.’

He pauses, one foot hovering above the kerb. Kyza can practically feel the disappointment and guilt radiating from the text, and his irritation spikes again for a completely different reason. In a split second decision, he turns, then hesitates. Kyza is tired. He feels exhaustion in every inch of his body, weighing his bones down as though they’re filled with concrete. He glances back down at the text and grits his teeth. Pocketing his phone with annoyed, clumsy movements, he sets off towards the observatory, trying to recall the vague directions Estella once described to him over her shoulder. At least his sense of direction is vastly superior. She would have gotten angry if she knew he just thought that. A puff of laughter escapes his chapped lips at the image of her face, puffed up and indignant, a phantom pain blooming on his forearm from where the image of her swats him even as her eyes sparkle with amusement. 

The crunch of leaves underfoot pull him from deep in his train of thought and he blinks once, twice. He finds himself standing at the bottom of the hill, the Observatory looming above, all smooth stone and metal. One foot in front of the other, he hauls his weary body up the paved walkway. Finally, he reaches the huge iron door with burning lungs, and he has to pause to catch his breath, leaning against the cool metal. After a moment he straightens, knocking on the door. Silence greets him. Just as he lifts his hand to try again, he catches the faint sound of footsteps from the other side, and the door swings open. And there she is, messy blue hair loose around her shoulders and cascading down her back.

“I thought you were going home.” She says quietly. 

“I changed my mind. God knows what shit you’d get yourself into if left unsupervised.” He’s lying through his teeth. If Estella notices, she doesn’t say anything, face breaking out in a bright smile.

“Come on, I wanna show you something!” She grabs his hand and pulls him after her. He lets her pull him, kicking the door shut behind him. She drags him from one hallway to the next, eventually coming to a set of narrow, spiralling stairs, and Kyza holds onto the banister with an ironclad grip as they climb. Estella stops briefly to unlock a hatch just above them and grins back at him.

“You’re gonna love this.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He grumbles, tiredness tucking annoyance around him like a shroud. The self-satisfied smile doesn’t budge an inch at his less than stellar display of enthusiasm. She fiddles with a latch and thrusts the hatch open, hoisting herself up and over with practiced ease. Kyza is decidedly less graceful in his ascension, grunting as he sprawls over the top deck of the Observatory. A hand once again wraps around his, pulling him to a semi-upright position. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words are obliterated from his head when he glimpses the sky. 

It’s a clear night, the clearest he can ever remember seeing. The sky is an inky blue-black, the horizon accentuated with royal blue. A thick band of clouds- dust clouds, galaxies, he amends, recalling one of Estella’s rare but lengthy lectures on the topic- glowing with blue-grey-orange light streaks across the heavens. 

And the stars. Holy shit, the stars. There are so many it makes his head spin just looking at them all, twinkling like a million tiny diamonds suspended in the air, glittering, radiant white pinpricks of light. 

The sight of it all steals the air from his lungs, and he’s so caught up in the magic of it all that he forgets Estella’s even there until he feels her hand on his bicep.

“Not bad, huh?” She whispers, her own voice tinted with awe. He can only nod, still finding words beyond him.

“Yeah. Not bad at all.” He manages to get out. Kyza drags his eyes from the spectacle above, watching her as she moves behind him to climb the railing to a higher platform. He follows her, opting to sit and stare upwards. Estella’s face snags his eye before his gaze can return fully to the stars. Her cheeks and nose are flushed from the chill of the night, hair blowing softly about her shoulders in the wind, the meagre light flecking her cornflower blue with a pale white glow and he gets the uncharacteristic urge to run his fingers through it. But most mesmerising of all are her eyes, shining with so much wonder and passion. Kyza isn’t a poetic person by any means of measurement, but in that moment, he thinks all the stars are in her eyes. She must have felt his eyes boring into her, because she looks back at him, an awe-struck smile still on her lips. He doesn’t bother looking away, too tired to care, and he’s rewarded with a look of surprise, the pink flush on her cheeks deepening to a flustered red.

“What’re you looking at.” It’s more an accusation than a question, but the effect is somewhat diminished by the embarrassment in her tone.

“You.” He shrugs. Estella doesn’t quite look like she knows how to respond, staring at him searchingly. She tilts her head a little to the side, as though she’s just realised something so obvious she’s bewildered that she never thought of it before.

“You’re very beautiful.” She says quietly, with just as much awe as she gave the stars, and he envies how she can say the things he wants to so easily. He elects to ignore the slight skip in his chest at her words. He’s not going to get caught up in her sappy bullshit. That’s what he tells himself, at least.

“I know.” She laughs at that, shifting to sit next to him. 

“Of course you do. The prettiest princess in all the land.” He elbows her in the ribs, and she feigns hurt. 

“Betrayal! I’m wounded!” He rolls his eyes

“You’ll live.”

“I don’t think I will, Ky…. Tell Akiki I bequeath my worldly possessions to her… and make sure she doesn’t overfeed Maya. That cat has her wrapped around her paw like a ball of yarn.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you… now I may pass in peace.” She goes limp, slumping against his shoulder in a fine piece of theatre. 

“Idiot.” 

“Is that any way to speak about the dearly departed?” He just shakes his head, draping an arm around her waist. Her head finds the crook of his neck, legs tucking themselves closer to her body. She’s warm. His eyes find the stars again, just as dazzling as before. Estella yawns beside him, and the action makes his own exhaustion come crashing back to make his limbs leaden. Kyza fights off sleep for as long as he can manage, trying to burn the image into his brain. Eventually, when he can’t resist the droop of his eyelids, he lets himself drift, head resting on Estella’s. 

His dreams consist of endless navy skies and a girl with the stars in her eyes.


End file.
